Me enamore de ti
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Rosalie y Edward son un joven matrimonio recién casado que se mudan de Chicago a Forks. Allí Edward conoce a Bella, y Rosalie a Emmett, lo que provoca un rotundo cambio de este feliz matrimonio. (SINOPSIS DENTRO) Todos Humanos. BxE RxE
1. Prefacio

**ARGUMENTO:**

Edward Cullen es un joven médico residente de Chicago, su ciudad natal; casado hace 2 años con la bella modelo de Nueva York, Rosalie Hale, a quien conoció en un coctel que ofrecieron Lilian y Charles, los padres de ella que a su vez eran muy amigos de los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Él quedo cautivado desde un primer momento, como todos, con la belleza de Rosalie. Al poco tiempo se pusieron de novios y luego contrajeron matrimonio, Rosalie renuncio a su carrera de modelo para acompañar a su esposo a Chicago.

Isabella Swan, es una joven con expectativas de salir adelante en su vida, trabaja en la cafetería del hospital de Forks con el objeto de costear sus estudios en la universidad, ya que está estudiando literatura.

Emmett McCartney, es un exitoso abogado de Forks, mejor amigo de Bella, quien es como su hermana menor. Cuando conoce a Rosalie se enamora de ella, desconociendo que la joven está casada.

**DESCRIPCION DE LOS PERSONAJES:**

Edward Cullen (26 años): hijo único de Carlisle y Esme. Por su padre decidió estudiar medicina, le ofrecen el puesto de director en el hospital de Forks. Es caballeroso, reservado, estructurado, tradicionalista, inteligente y elegante. Está casado hace dos años con Rosalie quien cree que es el amor de su vida. Cambia completamente su manera de ser y de ver las cosas cuando conoce a Bella Swan, la chica de la cafetería; lo que le hace entrar en el dilema de su amor por Bella o su fidelidad por Rosalie.

Isabella Swan (24 años): hija única de René y Charlie, sus padres se divorciaron cuando era muy pequeña, vivió con su madre hasta la adolescencia y desde entonces vive con su padre en Forks. Estudia literatura en la universidad local mientras trabaja en la cafetería del hospital del pueblo. Es una joven tímida, inteligente, sincera y amorosa. Cuando conoce a Edward, el nuevo director de la clínica donde trabaja queda enamorada de él, desconociendo su situación sentimental.

Rosalie Hale (25 años): hija de Lilian y Charles, proveniente de una familia de clase alta y refinada. Desde chica fue modelo publicitaria, y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad también desfilaba en las pasarelas de New York, Londres, Paris, Milán. Es muy frívola, egocéntrica, elegante, sensual, desestructurada, divertida y pasional. Por intermedio de sus padres conoce a Edward, él único hombre que logro seducirla hasta llevarla al altar. Cuando se caso decidió abandonar su carrera de modelaje para acompañar a su marido en todo. Al llegar a Forks conoce a Emmett, un guapo abogado al que se siente atraída, intenta ignorarlo y que le parezca indiferente pero no puede estar mucho tiempo alejada de Emmett desde que lo conoce.

Emmett McCartney (26 años): estudio abogacía en Harvard y luego estuvo viviendo un tiempo Los Ángeles, pero decidió instalarse en un pueblo tranquilo y por eso eligió Forks, donde conocía a Bella, quien se convirtió rápidamente en su mejor amiga. Es muy divertido y bromista, pasional, mujeriego, desestructurado y sincero. Luego de una relación fallecida con su ex novia se vuelve reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos y usa a las mujeres solo para divertirse, hasta que conoce a Rosalie, a quien intenta seducir sin tener éxito, pero Emmett no piensa darse por vencido.

* * *

**PREFACIO –**

- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos a ese pueblesucho? – le replicaba Rosalie a su marido.

- entiéndelo Rose, me ofrecieron un buen puesto en la clínica de Forks. No va a ser tan malo – Edward intentaba convencerla.

- no va a ser tan malo – ironizo ella – no conozco a nadie allí, voy a estar sola todo el día.

- ¿no conoces a nadie? ¿Y yo que soy Rosalie? No vas a estar sola, me tienes a mí. Siempre me tienes a mí – persuadía Edward a su mujer dándole un beso.

- en las buenas y en las malas – respondió Rosalie viendo con amor a su marido.

- hasta que la muerte nos separe – sonrió él acercándose nuevamente a su esposa para darle otro beso.

- amen – rio ella profundizando el beso.


	2. 1

**Capitulo 1-**

* * *

Edward y Rosalie estaban en el aeropuerto esperando para subir al avión rumbo a su nuevo hogar, Forks. Ellos aun no lo sabían pero ese lugar iba a complicarles la vida por completo.

- ¿te dijeron cuando comenzas a trabajar? – le preguntaba Rose a su marido.

- me dijeron que me tome el tiempo necesario para instalarme y luego comience – le explicaba él – pero sabes cómo soy, seguramente lleguemos y ya quiera comenzar

- oh no, claro que no – le replicaba su mujer – vas a pasar tiempo conmigo antes, lo prometiste – le convencía ella con su sonrisa y depositando un beso en los labios de su esposo mientras él también sonreía.

- el vuelo 180 rumbo a Forks, Washington va a despegar en 10 minutos; por favor los pasajeros tengan la amabilidad de abordarlo – se escuchaba por el altavoz.

- ¿lista? – Rosalie asintió ante la pregunta de Edward.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron para abordar el avión.

Después de dos largas horas llegaron a destino.

- ya vas a ver la hermosa casa que compre para ti, es perfectamente encantadora – le comentaba Edward abrazando por detrás a Rosalie y besándole la frente.

- confió en tus gustos – sonreía ella fascinada con los regalos de su marido. Él la malcriaba mucho, dándole todo que ella le pidiese.

Tomaron un taxi hasta su nueva casa [1]

- vaya, realmente es… hermosa – admiraba Rose su nueva casa – es perfecta mi amor, gracias, gracias – le agradecía a Edward arrojándose a sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo.

- nada es suficiente para vos – le decía Edward.

Desempacaron la mayoría de las cosas hasta que se hizo de noche, estaban agotados y Edward llamo al delivery para encargar pizzas.

- están ricas – comentaba ella llevándose una porción de pizza a la boca. – cariño, ¿Cuándo llegan nuestros autos? – le preguntaba recordando su BMW3 [2]

- mañana después del mediodía. Ya extraño mi Aston Martin [3] – bromeaba él.

- ¿extrañas a tu auto? – le decía Rosalie con malicia y seducción

- a ti no puedo extrañarte – le contesto él y ella levanto las cejas – porque te tengo conmigo – finalizaba besando a su mujer.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

[1] . /search?hl=es&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=799&q=casa+exterior+amplia&oq=casa+exterior+amplia&gs_l=img.3..0l10.3231.7042.0.7..1323.1j0j1j1j0j1.4.0... 0.0...1ac.1. .bwydKur2BEQ#hl=es&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=casa+en+playa&oq=casa+en+playa&gs_l=img.3...9880.12328.2.12..0..0.0...0.0...1c.1. .kkae4VqH8xE&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.46751780, &fp=62566264fc9fc97d&biw=1600&bih=799&imgrc=lq_8-fs-LQe9bM%3A%3BN1Jts45XRbCQBM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252Fy1p2EnOBxKRGKulXj31tU5yacapPMyguPdiam8hWSm2v4 L7t2qMIC6SFd11Od2D530SjnYpvVDe9lGMT0sV4dgb-g%252Fc asagaviotas1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2009%252F04% %3B600%3B400

[2] – . /search?hl=es&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=799&q=casa+exterior+amplia&oq=casa+exterior+amplia&gs_l=img.3..0l10.3231.7042.0.7..1323.1j0j1j1j0j1.4.0... 0.0...1ac.1. .bwydKur2BEQ#hl=es&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=bmw+m3+rojo+&oq=bmw+m3+rojo+&gs_l=img.3..0l2.5147.6843.7.7..666.0j1j2.3.0...0.0...1c .1. .q6edi4F6-C8&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.46751780, &fp=62566264fc9fc97d&biw=1600&bih=799&imgrc=Rv5WmBhZtN-94M%3A%3B-t9SSfogXJgPLM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% %252Fsites%252Fdefault%252Ffiles%252Fimce%252Fu140 6% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fcoches%252Fnovedades-pruebas%252F55393-bmw-m3 -y-m5-m-performance-edition%3B1000%3B500

[3] – . /search?hl=es&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1600&bih=799&q=casa+exterior+amplia&oq=casa+exterior+amplia&gs_l=img.3..0l10.3231.7042.0.7..1323.1j0j1j1j0j1.4.0... 0.0...1ac.1. .bwydKur2BEQ#hl=es&site=imghp&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=aston+martin&oq=ASTON+MA&gs_l=img.3.0.0l10.29039.31578.9.32..1625.0j3j2j1j1.7.0. ..0.0...1c.1. .HNxTL0BsrmI&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.46751780, &fp=62566264fc9fc97d&biw=1600&bih=799&imgrc=7hn7uWiqr3nTcM%3A%3BOx3Kyq-vtoPp-M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252FAston_Martin-AM_310_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Faston_martin%252F2013-am_310_vanquish%252 F%3B2560%3B1920

**Cualquier sugerencia háganmelo saber…**


	3. 2

Edward Cullen es un joven médico residente de Chicago, su ciudad natal; casado hace 2 años con la bella modelo de Nueva York, Rosalie Hale, a quien conoció en un coctel que ofrecieron Lilian y Charles, los padres de ella que a su vez eran muy amigos de los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Él quedo cautivado desde un primer momento, como todos, con la belleza de Rosalie. Al poco tiempo se pusieron de novios y luego contrajeron matrimonio, Rosalie renuncio a su carrera de modelo para acompañar a su esposo a Chicago.

Isabella Swan, es una joven con expectativas de salir adelante en su vida, trabaja en la cafetería del hospital de Forks con el objeto de costear sus estudios en la universidad, ya que está estudiando literatura.

Emmett McCartney, es un exitoso abogado de Forks, mejor amigo de Bella, quien es como su hermana menor. Cuando conoce a Rosalie se enamora de ella, desconociendo que la joven está casada.

* * *

**Capitulo 2-**

* * *

- mañana voy a comenzar a trabajar, tú podrías hacer algo también, para entretenerte – le aconsejaba Edward a su esposa.

- sí, ya voy a ver qué hare. – Pensaba ella – seguramente contrate un personal training para mantener en forma.

- claro que no Rosalie – reprochaba su marido – eres mi esposa, tienes una imagen que mantener, no puedes andar por ahí corriendo y menos con un entrenador – replicaba el estructurado de Edward que solo le importaba mantener el estatus y la imagen de matrimonio tradicional.

- Edward sabes que me gusta cuidar mi cuerpo, fui modelo y lo deje por ti; ahora no puedes obligarme a dejar mis cuidados también- hablaba Rosalie muy molesta con su esposo.

- por favor Rosalie, no quiero discutir por esto. Solo limítate a cumplir tu rol de esposa – sentenciaba Edward saliendo de la casa y subiéndose a su Aston.

Rosalie quedo pensando en que podría hacer si su marido no le permitía ir al gym, no era de esas mujeres que iban a hacer cursos de cocina o manualidades como Edward tal vez quería.

Aun furiosa por la discusión matrimonial, tomo las llaves de su auto y comenzó a conducir sin destino alguno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emmett salió en la hora del almuerzo y se dirigió hasta el trabajo de Bella para visitarle, mejor dicho, molestarla que era el pasatiempo preferido de Emmett.

- hey Belly Bells – saludaba Emmett a su amiga que rodeaba los ojos.

- Emmett cuantas veces es necesario que te diga que no me llames así, lo detesto – replica ella.

- sé que en el fondo te agrada el apodo – reía él viendo molesta a su amiga.

- ¿Qué quieres Emmett? Sabes que hay gente que necesita trabajar y no puede darse el lujo de distracciones – decía ella viendo maliciosamente a su amigo, que siempre se distraía fácilmente de su trabajo.

- eso fue un golpe bajo Bella – se hacia el ofendido.

- ¿quieres tomar algo? – ofrecía ella haciéndose la inocente

- un café – respondió Emmett sonriendo.

En eso Alice llegaba con muchas bolsas

- ¿en serio Alice? Antes del mediodía y tú ya yendo de compras – bromeaba Emmett fingiendo decepción de su amiga

- volviendo de hacer compras, te corrijo grandulón – reía ella mientras Bella y Emmett se unían a sus risas.

- ¿es que ustedes conspiraron en mi contra para hacerme perder el trabajo? – decía Bella sirviéndoles café a sus amigos.

- como dices eso. Seriamos incapaces Bells – Alice ponía su mejor carita de inocente.

- ¿Jasper? – pregunto Emmett a Alice.

- trabajando, llega muy cansado últimamente hay mucho trabajo

-claro, porque él si trabaja. No como otros dos

- estas muy atacante con nosotros – bromeaba Emmett haciéndose el indefenso.

- - - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - -

Rosalie había llegado al centro del pueblo, se bajo del auto con el objetivo de caminar y ver si de la nada encontraba alguna actividad que podría realizar sin molestar a Edward.

Paso por el gym varias veces, tentada a entrar. Hasta que finalmente la tentación pudo más.

- hola, buenas tardes. ¿En que podría ayudarla? – le pregunto la secreta del gimnasio a Rosalie cuando esta entro allí.

- me gustaría saber si se podría asignarme un entrenador – respondió fríamente Rosalie, como siempre ante los demás mantenía una postura fría y distante – estoy dispuesta a pagar los más altos honorarios con tal de tener el mejor entrenador.

- muy bien, señorita…

- señora Cullen – corrigió ella.

- señora Cullen, voy a buscar que personal training está disponible para usted – dijo la recepcionista

- no me entendió – replico Rosalie – no quiero un personal training disponible, quiero el mejor – remarco ella

- el señor Demetri Vulturi, el mejor entrenador físico del pueblo tiene su agenda llena – intento explicarle la joven

- ya le dije que no tengo problema de pagar lo que sea con tal de que Vulturi se ocupe exclusivamente de mi – Rosalie no era de esas mujeres que se rendían fácilmente, jamás aceptaba un NO.

- señora, por favor. Comprenda –

- ¿Qué ocurre acá Gianna? – pregunto un hombre alto, musculoso y rubio interrumpiendo a la secretaria.

- Demetri, le estaba explicando a la señora Cu… - pero Gianna no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida pero esta vez por Rosalie.

- señorita Hale – se adelanto Rosalie, extendiendo su mano hacia Demetri para saludarlo.

- Demetri Vulturi – como todos los hombres quedo deslumbrado por la belleza de Rosalie -¿Qué es lo que necesita señorita?

- a usted – respondió ella sonriente, y él la miro entre confuso y encantado por aquella mujer tan decidida.

- ¿a mí? – inquirió él.

- quiere que usted sea su entrenador personal, ya le explique que tiene todo su agenda llena – comentaba Gianna, pero Demetri tenía su vista fija en Rosalie.

- y yo le explique que le pagaría el doble con tal de tener exclusividad – decía firmemente Rose.

- entonces, deberíamos hablarlo en privado – sonrió Demetri caminando hasta su oficina acompañado de aquello rubia que lo había deslumbrado.

- mire señor Vulturi, yo necesito que sea usted quien me entrene, quiero mantener la forma. Y como ya le dije su salario no es problema para mi, solo le pido que sea exclusivo mío.

- no entiendo porque necesita con desesperación entrenarse, usted es realmente perfecta.

- y así quiero continuar – respondió ella.

- señorita Hale, realmente yo no tendría problema alguno de entrenarla, pero no puedo ofrecerle exclusividad: puedo designar la mayoría de mis alumnos a otros entrenadores, para hay uno que no, es muy amigo mío de hace muchos años y no puedo dejarlo.

- ¿uno solo?- cuestiono ella y Demetri asintió.

- en ese caso puedo aceptarlo, solo uno.

- entonces señorita Hale, tiene nuevo entrenador – sonrió él.

- Rosalie – sonrió ella satisfecha de conseguir nuevamente lo que deseaba.

* * *

Hola, como están? Voy a intentar actualizar todas las historias lo mas pronto posible...

Como veran Rosalie no obedece mucho a Edward :P

En el proximo capitulo, Edward comienza a trabajar y conoce a Bella :)


	4. 3

Edward Cullen es un joven médico residente de Chicago, su ciudad natal; casado hace 2 años con la bella modelo de Nueva York, Rosalie Hale, a quien conoció en un coctel que ofrecieron Lilian y Charles, los padres de ella que a su vez eran muy amigos de los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Él quedo cautivado desde un primer momento, como todos, con la belleza de Rosalie. Al poco tiempo se pusieron de novios y luego contrajeron matrimonio, Rosalie renuncio a su carrera de modelo para acompañar a su esposo a Chicago.

Isabella Swan, es una joven con expectativas de salir adelante en su vida, trabaja en la cafetería del hospital de Forks con el objeto de costear sus estudios en la universidad, ya que está estudiando literatura.

Emmett McCartney, es un exitoso abogado de Forks, mejor amigo de Bella, quien es como su hermana menor. Cuando conoce a Rosalie se enamora de ella, desconociendo que la joven está casada.

* * *

**Capitulo 3-**

* * *

- hola mi amor – lo saludo ella dándole un rápido beso en los labios a su marido, quien estaba hecho una furia porque Rosalie sea había ido sin dejar una nota.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – le pregunto Edward fríamente.

- bueno como tu saliste, no iba a quedarme aquí así que te hice caso y salí haber que podía hacer – sonrió ella bebiendo del vaso de whisky de su marido.

- ¿así que encontraste una actividad? – pregunto él continuando con su tono frio e indiferente. Se notaba que Edward estaba enojado con Rose por haberse ido sin decirle nada a él.

- si – ella continuaba sonriendo se sentó sobre su marido quitándole el libro de las manos y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación – me anote en un curso de tejido y bordado – le mintió ella – pero ahora prefiero hacer otra actividad – le dijo desabrochando la camisa de su esposo mientras le besaba el cuello. Si algo sabía Rosalie, era como seducir y relajar a Edward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - - - -

El doctor Edward Cullen comenzó a trabajar a temprana hora de la mañana, todas las enfermas cuchicheaban entre ellas lo apuesto que era el nuevo director del hospital, ninguna podía quitarle la vista de encima.

- doctor Cullen déjeme aconsejarla que guarde su alianza. Puede estropearla durante la operación – le decía uno de los doctores.

- tienes razón Seth, si llego a estropearla o perderla mi mujer me destripa – bromeo Edward, guardando su alianza en su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la sala de operaciones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - - - -

- un café por favor – pidió Edward a la camarera viendo los mensajes de su celular, todos eran de su esposa

- aquí tiene – Edward levanto la vista por primera vez desde que llego a la cafetería, vio a esa chica de ojos y cabellos café, siento una corriente correr por todo su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido así, ni por su perfecta esposa; a Bella la mirada del doctor no le paso desapercibida y se sonrojo, él la veía con deseo.

-gracias – dijo el casi en un susurro.

- ¿usted es el nuevo director? – pregunto ella en un tono muy sumisa.

- si – él logro hablar más firme. – Soy Edward Cullen – extendió su mano para saludar a la joven.

-Bella Swan – respondió ella. Cuando sus manos se rozaron por unos instantes sintió que el mundo se podría venir abajo y no le importaría.

* * *

Hola, que tal?

En el próximo capitulo, Edward de regreso a su casa después del primer día de trabajo y de conocer a Bella. ¿Edward cambiara respecto a Rosalie?


	5. 4

Edward Cullen es un joven médico residente de Chicago, su ciudad natal; casado hace 2 años con la bella modelo de Nueva York, Rosalie Hale, a quien conoció en un coctel que ofrecieron Lilian y Charles, los padres de ella que a su vez eran muy amigos de los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Él quedo cautivado desde un primer momento, como todos, con la belleza de Rosalie. Al poco tiempo se pusieron de novios y luego contrajeron matrimonio, Rosalie renuncio a su carrera de modelo para acompañar a su esposo a Chicago.

Isabella Swan, es una joven con expectativas de salir adelante en su vida, trabaja en la cafetería del hospital de Forks con el objeto de costear sus estudios en la universidad, ya que está estudiando literatura.

Emmett McCartney, es un exitoso abogado de Forks, mejor amigo de Bella, quien es como su hermana menor. Cuando conoce a Rosalie se enamora de ella, desconociendo que la joven está casada.

* * *

**Capitulo 4-**

* * *

- ¿Cómo esta doctor Cullen? – le pregunto Rosalie seductoramente a Edward mientras este entraba en la casa

- cansado – respondió sonriente él.

- te prepare una cena muy especial – continuaba diciendo ella en el mismo tono.

- ¿a si? – ella asintió dándole un profundo beso que su esposo rechazo inconscientemente logrando que su esposa lo mirase confundida.

- ¿sabes qué? Come solo – Rosalie no tenia paciencia, y no podía tolerar rechazo alguno; subió hasta el dormitorio dejando a Edward en la entrada de la casa.

- Rosalie, por favor – la llamaba Edward, tratando de sonar amable. Al ver que su mujer no bajaba decidió poner la comida en una bandeja y subir hasta el dormitorio donde Rosalie estaba acostada hecha una furia. – mi amor, estoy cansado. Fue mi primer día.

- me rechazaste un beso Edward – replicaba ella tratando el asunto como lo más terrible del mundo.

- por favor, claro que no – refutaba él.

Rose, tiro la bandeja con los platos de comida al piso liberando las manos de su esposo – haceme el amor – le pidió ella, y aunque él estuviera cansado no pudo negarse, no solo por la situación en la que se encontraba sino porque siempre complacía a su esposa en todo lo que ella le pidiese.

Pero esa vez fue distinta para Edward, cuando estaba con Rosalie solo lograba pensar en Bella, la chica de la cafetería. A pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por concentrarse en su mujer solo se imagina a la joven de ojos café que lo había deslumbrado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisita de boba amiga? – Le preguntaba Alice a su amiga - ¿conociste a alguien? – la cara de Bella la delataba – awwwww si conociste alguien; vamos cuéntamelo todo. Quiero saber, ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hace?

- cálmate Ali – rio Bella – no es por nada en especial, ¿es que no puedo estar sonriente? – hablo divertida ella

- pues si puedes, pero vamos Bells te conozco, sé que es por alguien – Alice la seguía incentivando para que su amiga le contara.

- no vayas armar un alboroto del asunto, pero hoy comenzó a trabajar el nuevo director – dijo Bella entre risitas tonta – se llama Edward y es realmente guapo.

-¿solo guapo? – pregunto Alice alzando una ceja.

- ok, es el hombre más perfecto y hermoso que vi en mi vida. ¿Contenta?

Alice comenzó a gritar y pegar saltitos por todos lados.

- ay Bella, ya lo presiento, ese es el hombre de tu vida. Deberías conquistarlo.

- ay no Alice, como crees – Bella era una chica muy tímida realmente – no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

- Bella – le reprochaba su amiga.

- trabajo y estudio. No tengo tiempo para – ella quedo tildada sin saber que decir.

- amor… todos tenemos tiempo para el amor – Bella la miraba con una sonrisa con nostalgia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente Rosalie se había despertado más temprano que su esposo para limpiar el desastre de la bandeja de comida de la noche anterior y de paso decidió llevarle el desayuno a Edward, con cuidado dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

- mi amor, despiértate – Rosalie besaba a su marido para despertarlo, él sonriente comenzaba abrir los ojos – te traje el desayuno.

- ¿Cómo podes tener tanta energía? – Le preguntaba él terminando de despejarse por completo – yo estoy muy cansado, con el trabajo y contigo voy a terminar muerto.

- entonces si no puedes con los dos debes considerar dejar el trabajo, porque ni modo que me dejes a mi – bromeaba Rosalie.

-hasta que la muerte nos separe – le dijo Edward mirando a los ojos a su mujer.

- amen – ella se tiro encima de él para besarlo apasionadamente.

- compasión – pidió Edward separándose de Rose suavemente – desayunemos – ella asintió alcanzándole la bandeja.

- hoy comienzo con mi actividad – le comento ella.

- espero que eso te mantenga entretenida – Rosalie rio por ese comentario, Edward la conocía bien como para saber que Rosalie tenía energía de sobra y que no iba a dejarlo descansar ni una noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hola – saludo efusivamente Demetri a su nueva y sexy alumna -¿preparada?

- sí, ¿Qué haremos hoy? – le consultaba ella mientras se estiraba

- por ser el primer día solo vamos a correr un poco – le explicaba él – Rosalie espero que no te moleste, pero recuerdas que te dije que también entreno a alguien más – ella asintió – pues como esta es la única hora que puede se va a unir a nosotros para correr.

A Rosalie le molestaba, pero lo disimulo sonriendo falsamente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a trotar y a los pocos minutos se les unió otra persona, Rosalie quedo muda al contemplar aquel hombre alto, musculoso.

- Hola – saludo él sonriendo dejando ver sus adorables hoyuelos – soy Emmett McCartney –

- Rosalie Hale – ella le iba a extender la mano para estrecharla, pero él la tomo por sorpresa dándolo un beso en la mejilla.

- un gusto Rosalie, al parecer vamos a pasar mucho tiempo justo – ella sonrió encantada de la idea de estar con Emmett.

* * *

Hola :)

Para el proximo capitulo quiero hacer un POV de alguien, a quien prefieren? :

Edward

Rosalie

Bella

Emmett.

Espero comentarios. saludos :)


	6. 5

Edward Cullen es un joven médico residente de Chicago, su ciudad natal; casado hace 2 años con la bella modelo de Nueva York, Rosalie Hale, a quien conoció en un coctel que ofrecieron Lilian y Charles, los padres de ella que a su vez eran muy amigos de los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Él quedo cautivado desde un primer momento, como todos, con la belleza de Rosalie. Al poco tiempo se pusieron de novios y luego contrajeron matrimonio, Rosalie renuncio a su carrera de modelo para acompañar a su esposo a Chicago.

Isabella Swan, es una joven con expectativas de salir adelante en su vida, trabaja en la cafetería del hospital de Forks con el objeto de costear sus estudios en la universidad, ya que está estudiando literatura.

Emmett McCartney, es un exitoso abogado de Forks, mejor amigo de Bella, quien es como su hermana menor. Cuando conoce a Rosalie se enamora de ella, desconociendo que la joven está casada.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 –**

* * *

**(POV Edward)**

- ¿doctor se encuentra bien? – me pregunto uno de mis colegas mientras completábamos unas planillas

-sí, solo estoy cansado

- ¿cansado? Pero si solo trabajo un día – reí suavemente, no iba a contarle porque estaba cansado.

- ya me acostumbraré – espero acostumbrarme, sino estoy seguro que Rosalie me obligara a renunciar – voy a ir al sector de guardias, me dijeron que tienen mucho trabajo y no hay muchos doctores – explique retirándome.

Bella, se me vino directo a la cabeza y decidí pasar antes por la cafetería.

-Hola – salude sonriente mientras me acercaba a ella, quien sonrió tímidamente.

- Doctor, ¿Qué puedo servirle? – estaba sonrojada, se veía tan adorable.

- un café doble, por favor – saque mi celular y como siempre tenía mensajes de Rosalie, era tan absorbente cuando quería; aunque en este momento agradecía que me lo mandara para recordar el compromiso que asumí cuando di el SI, no podía siquiera pensar en Bella, eso estaba mal. No era correcto.

- aquí tiene doctor Cullen – mire a esa tentación frente a mí y bebí el café de un sorbo, ni me molesto quemarme. Me levante rápidamente y me fui.

Yo amo a Rosalie, yo amo a Rosalie, yo debo amar solamente a Rosalie.

.

**(POV Rosalie)**

**.**

- ¿así que conoces hace mucho a Demetri? – le pregunte desinteresadamente mientras enlongabamos, ya habíamos corrido más de 3 kilómetros.

- éramos compañeros en el secundario, siempre hacíamos ejercicio juntos – contesto Emmett sonriendo haciendo que se le marquen esos hermosos hoyuelos que tenia – ¿tú te entrenas por algo en especial? – yo negué mientras sonreía.

- me gusta mantenerme en forma.

- ¿para alguien en es especial? – me pregunto él parándose frente mío.

- para estar conforme conmigo misma – reí – estoy… sola – ay por dios, no pude haber dicho esa mentira. ¿Qué pretendías Rosalie? Aclárale que estas casada con un hombre tan estructurado y aburrido…

- eso es genial – sonrió satisfecho Emmett, y yo no pude decirle la verdad.

.

* * *

**(POV Edward)**

**.**

- Buenas tardes – saludo una chica de baja estatura y cabello corto en puntas entrando a mi consultorio.

- Buenas tardes – dije fríamente, si estaría Rosalie conmigo ya estaría mirándome reprochándome mi frialdad; soy su esposo y me acepto así y no voy a cambiar - ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- estoy con jaquecas desde anoche doctor, pensé que se me iba a pasar pero no –

- ¿tomo algo? – Ella negó, mientras yo hacía anotaciones - ¿algún otro síntoma?

-no – sonó mi celular varias veces - ¿no va a contestar doctor? – inquirió la paciente

- no puedo, estoy atendiéndola Srta.… Brandon – dije ignorando mi celular y revisando su historia clínica.

- puede ser importante – insistió la joven, sabía que era Rosalie y mayormente sus llamadas son para controlarme… mejor dicho descontrolarme.

- ¿ocurrió algo? – dije atendiendo el celular aunque seguía concentrado en el historial de mi paciente.

- mi amor – hablo Rose seductoramente y no pude evitar sonreír aunque volví rápidamente a estar serio recordando que estaba con una paciente - ¿falta mucho para que vengas? Ya te extraño.

- en media hora vuelvo a casa, estoy ocupado –colgué antes de que mi esposa agregue una locura y no pueda disimular.

- estoy leyendo su historia clínica y realmente señorita usted tiene una salud envidiable –

- gracias doctor – sonrió tímidamente ella.

- podría jurar que usted no sufre de dolores de cabeza a menudo –

- pues sí, es extraño algún malestar en mi.

- le recomiendo que tome una de estas – recomendé alcanzándole unas pastillas para la migraña – pruebe con una, sino surge efecto espere seis horas. En caso contrario regrese mañana que le haremos unos exámenes, aunque no creo que sea necesario.

- muchas gracias doctor Cullen – dijo levantándose – hasta pronto – saludo antes de retirarse del consultorio; rápidamente volví a tomar mi celular y marcar a Rosalie antes de se enoje por como la atendí.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Alice se retiro del consultorio fue rápidamente hasta la cafetería para encontrarse con su amiga Bella.

- ay! – Grito Ali cuando vio a Bella sirviéndole a unas enfermeras – es muy guapo Bella

-shhh, Alice cálmate por dios. Habla despacio. Además no te entiendo – le reclamo Bella por su elevado tono de voz.

- no te hagas la tonta Isabella Swan – Bella rodo los ojos ante la mención de su nombre – hablo del doctor Cullen

- ¿tu lo conociste? – pregunto Bella confundida.

- si – afirmo Alice sonriente – me hice pasar por enferma para que me atendiera.

- Alice no tiene límites, ¿es que estás loca o acaso qué?

- vamos Bells, yo quería conocerlo y fue lo más coherente que se me ocurrió.

-¿coherente? Ni me quiero imaginar las demás locuras que pensaste – bromeo Bella bajando la guardia.


End file.
